Snapper The Bat
Snapper The Bat is a Bat Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: NateWantsToBattle - Stay Away From Me He Has Multiple Holes on His Wings, He is Dark-Purple, He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot and Left Thigh. His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, There is Oil Dripping Out of His Mouth and Eyes. His Right Eye's Pupil is Light-Brown Withered Version: He is Missing The Suit on Both Ears, Left Upper-Arm, Left Hand, Right Lower-Leg, Right Arm and Right Hand, His Lower Jaw, Left Forearm and Left Hand is Missing. He Has a Medium-Sized Hole on His Torso, His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil Toy Version: He Isn't Very Different From His FNAF 1 Version. But He Has Light-Brown Eyes, Purple Cheeks, There is a Few Holes on Her Left Ear, Left Arm, and Right Foot. He Also Wears a Light-Purple Bow Tie. Phantom Version: He is Missing The Suit on Left Hand, Left Foot, Right Leg Except Foot, Right Forearm, Neck, and Lower Jaw. He is Also Missing Both Ears. He is Badly Burnt. He Also Has a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: He is Missing His Right Forearm, Right Hand and Left Ear. He Has a Few Holes on Him, He Has Spikes on His Wings and Fingers. He Has Red Eyes Also Withered Toy Version: He is Faceless Like Withered Bonnie But Still Has His Lower Jaw and Eyes. He is Missing His Right Ear and The Suit on Left Ear. He Carries The Rest of His Mask in His Left Hand. He is Covered in Broken Wires Phantom Toy Version: He is Missing Both Arms Below The Shoulders and His Left Leg, He is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg and He Also Has a Huge Rip on His Torso, He Has a Huge Rip on The Top of His Torso, His Jaws are Broken, His Left Eye is Missing, and His Right Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket Nightmare Toy Version: He Has 7 Rows of Sharp Venomous Fangs and Teeth. His Fingers Has Drills on Them. His Left Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket. He Has Black Spikes on His Shoulders and Wings. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm and Hand. Fredbear Version: He is Light-Purple, With No Holes, Both Eyes are Chocolate Brown, He Wears a Golden Bow Tie. He Plays a Saxophone on Stage, He Also Plays Activities With The Kids Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth, He is Missing The Suit on His Lower Jaw and Feet, His Right Eye is Missing While The Other Eye is Cracked and Hanging From The Socket Golden Version: He is Golden and Very Rusty. His Arms Below The Shoulders, Waist and The Left Side of His Mask is Missing It's Suit. He is Missing His Left Eye and Left Ear is Missing, Along With Lots of Loose Wires Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With No Damage Marks and Slighty Larger Wings Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Left Arm With a Huge Black Tentacle Coming Out Wrapped In Loose Wires, He is Missing Half of His Ears and The Suit on His Left Leg, Left Foot and Right Upper-Arm. He Has a Huge Rip on His Torso and His Lower Jaw Hangs Down, He Has Red Sharp Teeth and Claws Demolished Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Torso, Left Arm, Left Hand and Lower Jaw. His Right Arm is Missing and His Eyes are Black With White Pupils, He is Missing Half of His Right Ear Also, He is a Little Rusty Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Dark-Purple Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has Larger Wings and No Damage Marks